


'PlayDates'

by ViolentMouths



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentMouths/pseuds/ViolentMouths
Summary: Vergil meets a strange woman in the park from being annoyed by his sons' behavior. From just a short conversation with her and discovering she has children of her own, they decide to make playdates to see each other more.





	1. The Gloomy Children

It was a beautiful Wednesday morning, you could hear the birds singing their songs in the distance, the leaves on the tree rustling as the wind passed through it. But the only thing that ruined this beautiful day was the running and playing indoors caused by Nero and Vitale. The little trouble makers were giving me a headache with all the running! "Alright, Stop that!" I called out, the two boys stopped in their tracks and looked at me with fear in their eyes, hoping I wouldn't harm them. 

But I wasn't...

"Running is for outside, not in. Since you have so much energy, put your shoes on so we can go to the park." I heard someone say. From the corner of my eye, I saw my younger brother Dante scratching at his stubble as he came into the kitchen, "Geez Vergil, they're kids. We were like that too." I said nothing as I went back to washing the dishes. Dante made his way over to me and patted my shoulder, I didn't even bother to look at him, I couldn't care less about what he had to say "The dishes can wait, not your kids..." I heard him say, he took his hand off me and walked off "The moment you blink, they'll be in their twenties!" He called out, his voice echoed through the hall and the kitchen.

I put the plate I was scrubbing thoroughly down, straightened my poster, and closed my eyes for precisely three seconds. I opened my eyes and turned to the hallway, the boys ran down the hall chuckling; that was a lie. I turned around and grumbled, I hated when Dante did that, it's infuriating!  
"Father, are you ready?" Said a soft voice, I quickly turned around to find Vitale, staring at me nonchalantly "It's not the same without you, whether you do something or not..." he whispered after. 

When was the last time we went out?

When I went out?

I turned on the faucet and rinsed off the plate before placing it neatly into the dish rack. "Okay Vitale, I'll come." I replied, grabbing the towel from the cabinet door and drying my hands. Vitale smiled before running off into the hallway, I myself smiled and shook my head. I put the towel back in the cabinet door and walked into the hallway; there they were waiting for me at the end of the hallway. I let out a sigh as Dante opened the door and ushered the boys out, but the moment I walked towards it he stopped me, "Try making some friends out there, 'kay buddy?" He assured, patting me on the back as I walked out of the house. Once I stepped out into the light, the gentle breeze brushed against my arms and face, the smell of autumn was approaching. "Where are we going, dad?" Nero asked, gently punching Vitale in the arm and as always, Vitale just took it; he didn't cry about it... He just took it. "To the park." I said sternly, the boys stood up straight as I took hold of their hands and began walking. 

There were a few questions here and there but the walk was quite relaxing "Dad, this isn't the way to the park we usually go to." Nero said, cocking an eyebrow "Perhaps father is taking us to a different one." Vitale replied, I said nothing to the boys as every question Nero had, Vitale answered; it's always been this way. Although I had no idea where we were going, it didn't stop me from enjoying the walk, taking in everything around me. It was calm and quiet; just the way I like it. 

But nothing will stay calm and quiet. As the sound of children's screams and laughter filled my ears, making me stop in my tracks and turning my head to hear the noise coming from the left side of me. I gently pulled on my children's wrists and followed the noise which led me to a much bigger park than one I usually take them to. It had seesaws, amerry-go-round, a swingset, a jungle gym, chin-up bars, a sandbox, spring riders, trapeze rings, playhouses, and mazes. A cesspool of germs and bacteria awaited them.

I crouched down to their height and began to talk. "Alright you two, enjoy yourselves." I said before tapping them on their backs, pushing them towards the other children who were waddling around missing shoes, or babbling unintelligible nonsense to one another. Instead of standing in the entrance like a fool, I decided to sit down next to a blonde haired woman who was reading a book. Every here and there she'd look up from it only to go right back to reading.  
I couldn't see all of her face, her hair was tied in a messy ballerina bun and alot of red roses that swirled up to it. She had very long eyelashes and rosey pink lips, even her cheeks were rosey!  
I couldn't help but take in the outfit she wore, which was basically a navy blue dress that had long sleeves, the dress went all the way down to her ankles which almost covered up her black pointed heels. 

A scream caught my attention and made me dart my head towards the cry, my eyes darted around like mad, looking for my children only to find them on the seesaw; they weren't screaming, just laughing. I sighed in relief, turning my gaze to a child on the monkey bars screaming their lungs out. The woman next to me looked up for a second, looked at the child on the monkey bars, then placed her eyes back on her book; I wondered if she had any children? Or where they are? The woman crossed her legs and flipped a page, still not taking her eyes off the book.

It's not that I wanted her to stop reading, it's just a little neglectful to not be watching your children; someone could take them.  
Shifting my gaze off the woman again to look at my children, Nero and Vitale went from the seesaw to the swings, laughing and talking amongst one another. Refusing to keep looking at this woman next to me, I decided to look at the other children but the only children that caught my attention were these two in the sandbox.  
The children were creating a very detailed sandcastle, and for children their size. It was impressive. As tall as the Eiffel Tower and creative as the domes in Russia, I couldn't help but smile at them, one of them was wearing a long sleeved black and white shirt with black overalls, but what surprised me was the black mask with a white zipper printed on it.  
The other child had a short sleeved black and white shirt with black overalls on as well, only the pants were shortened. The children were very well behaved and didn't let any noise from the other children break their attention from their work; I liked them. 

Every stroke, every squint made me smile as I just couldn't help but be proud of their sand castle, I was so infatuated by their creativity and hard work I didn't even realize the woman looked away from her book to watch them as well, she smiled for just a moment only to look back at her book. I looked the woman up and down before looking back at my children. Nero was on the merry-go round with other children while Vitale was on the spring rider, rocking back and forth. I scoffed before looking back at the gloomy styled children. They filled their sand pales up with their little shovels and continued to expand their sandcastle, I leaned forward and intertwined my fingers together. There were so many questions that needed to be answered; how old are they? How did they become so skilled at sand sculpting? What made them take up sand scuplting? Did they take lessons or were they just born skilled?  
So many questions? But I didn't want to walk up and disturb them, so I stayed out of their way. Taking a deep breath I looked around the playground to see if anyone else was watching the talented mellow children; but know one was, they were all interacting with their peers while the children stayed as children, running around and playing without a care in the world besides what was in front of them or what they were on. Why wasn't anyone paying attention to them besides me?


	2. Hello

I couldn't keep watching these children, I flickered my eyes onto Nero and Vitale, who were chasing after each other, and as always Vitale was far behind. "Pick up your feet and run Vitale!" I called out, Vitale looked at me before hitting the ground, he got up and brushed his knees off, sniffling and rubbing his face with his forearm; he was crying.  
I rolled my eyes at how the fall caused Vitale to cry, surely it wasn't that rough? "Don't cry about- ugh!" I scoffed, the woman looked up from her book and let out a chuckle "A handful?" The woman asked, slowly turning her gaze towards me, I looked at her from the corner of my eyes before looking back at my son who ran after Nero again "Yeah, they cry alot..." I groaned, rubbing at my temples, the woman laughed again.  
"Well, it does hurt to hit the ground, but at least your children are more lively than my little ones..." She trailed off, pointing her chin at children in the sandbox, I crossed my eyes and looked at the kids; so they were her children. 

But why was their skin complexion different from hers? 

"They seem fine to me." I started, the woman cocked a blonde eyebrow at me, "Exactly what child knows how to make perfect sandcastles?" She asked after, which had me for a moment "You have a point there." I sighed, looking at the children put their final touches on the sandcastle.  
It wasn't long until they were just staring at their work, they weren't happy or clapping their hands to show that they've completed it, they just looked at it "Only monster children could do such, they sure love to flaunt their talents around, but no one really cares..." The woman explained.  
I nodded my head before holding put my hand for her to take "Name's Vergil, Vergil Sparda." I announced, the woman looked at my hand for a few seconds, later on taking it into her soft warm hand "Alexandra Sirene, pleased to meet such a man like you." She replied, my eyes almost fell out of my head when I heard her say that last part. 

"What're their names? They're so cute." Alexandra asked, pointing at Nero and Vitale, who were on the monkey bars, I pointed my chin at Nero "That one's Nero," I said, then pointing my chin at Vitale "and that's Vitale." I said after, Alexandra put a hand on her chest and sighed, "Oh they're just the most lively children I've ever seen! She cooed, she looked back at her children in the sandbox "The one with the short sleeves is my Dante, and the one with the mask is my little girl Grima. Arguably the calmest children you'll ever meet..." She sighed "And most talented too!" I interrupted, surely she saw their sculpting skills and acknowledged them? 

They were artists.

Alexandra continued to stare at them, "They are, as well as little devils... They'll eat you out of house and home, you know?" She answered, I didn't mean to tune her out as she was explaining her children to me, but I couldn't help but notice that there was a red haired child walking up to the ominous children, I cocked an eyebrow as he looked down at their hardwork.  
Finally someone else who saw their talent, but I was wrong.  
The child stomped on their sandcastle, causing me to stop smiling. I could feel my blood boil for those children, the child kept stomping on the sandcastle 'til it was nothing but a sandhill. The quiet peer kept on watching their distraction from the other children get demolished infront of their cold, lifeless eyes.  
I took my eyes off the scene in the sandbox to look at Vitale and Nero, they also saw what the wretched child was doing.They instead watched instead of doing something. I, myself would have done something; but was I to do? Scold at a child that isn't mine?

Lady Sirene was still talking away while I was still tuning her out. I couldn't look away from the sandbox, the kid laughed at his achievement and scurried off to the ten feet to the left of the sandbox, talking amongst his friends. I put my gaze back on the mellow children, they continued to stare at where the sandcastle once was.  
And suddenly, they slowly looked at one another, sharing slow, timed blinks, I was shocked that they did something different. The child with the mask, Grima, got up and grabbed the shovel next to her, the shovel was no bigger than the little monstress.  
Not long after Dante did the same, they stared at one another before Grima did a heel turn, walking slowly towards the child. She raised the shovel over her head as she got closer to him, the red haired brat's friends ran off towards the sounds of an icecream truck that came recently; I was tuned out.  
The boy stayed behind counting some coins in his hands, within three seconds Grima struck the child in the back of his head. I fumbled before watching closely as Dante and his sister beat the boy with their shovels, one blow they each had. The two children grabbed the boy by the leg and arm before bringing him back to the sandbox, digging him a type of grave. They threw the boy in the hole and dumped the sand on him. I cocked an eyebrow at what they were doing, but couldn't help but keep watching how calm they were doing this. 

They didn't rush, they didn't panic. If they were killers, they'd get away with it. All because the other children and adults didn't do anything or see anything happen; all except for me. The two ruthless children sat down in the sand and began to fill their pails with sand, as if nothing happened. The children came back from the icecream truck, licking and sucking on their frozen treats "Never seen you in this play ground before, decided to go far from your home, hmm?" I heard Alexandra say, I turned to see Alexandra staring at me with crossed arms and half-lidded eyes.  
Seeing her face completely, she was undeniably beautiful. She had an eyebrow cocked, smirking at me. I looked shifted my gaze at anything but her, I could feel my face getting hot, my chest rise and fall quickly, and my hands were becoming hot and sweaty.

Alexandra shifted her legs towards mine and leaned forward, "Am I not talking, Vergil?" She asked after, she raised her eyebrows but kept her eyes low; such a face caused to me to blush a deep red, "Yes, to tire them out on our walk home." I answered, trying to keep my body language calm, the woman shifted her upperbody towards her children, nodding her head.  
"Oh that's so smart... I travel quite far..." Alexandra stopped herself, she stared at her children who were halfway done with their sandcastle which left me breathless. "But I hope to find play mates for Dante and Grima so we won't have to keep coming here all the time..." She trailed off, the tone in her voice changed, it went from being deep and seductive, to deep and saddened. Just by talking to her, I felt not only this feeling I couldn't explain... But comfortable. I haven't had a conversation with a person in years.

Dare I yearn for more conversations with her?

I stared at her as she placed a hand on her chest, Alexandra continued to stare at her children as I looked around the park; the sky was getting cold. The leaves were already begging to fall onto the ground.  
Fall is around bend, I clenched my fists and began to speak "Perhaps..." I started off "My sons... Nero and Vitale can accompany your children... Although I-I've just met y-you..." I stared at Alexandra longer, feeling myself blush harder than before "Y-you seem to have a good heart, a-and I um, would like to get to know you... A-and your children..." I finished, I looked at her children, they were staring at their now finished sandcastle, I smirked at this.

Their speed was impeccable.

I looked back at Alexandra, whose face was extremely close to mine. Her long eyelashes slowly fluttered open, her eyes were so blue that it made the oceans look dull. Her soft pink lips curved into the smile before parting "Oh...I'd love that, perhaps Friday? At three?" She asked, holding out a hand, I stared at it for a moment before taking hold of it.  
"Precisley." I stated, shaking it. "It's a dat- I mean playdate..." I stammered, Alexandra laughed before standing up "You're hilarious, Vergil." She laughed, with a freehand she snapped her finger and suddenly, her children looked up, with sharp turns they quickly walked over to her.  
Alexandra held out her arms as her children climbed into them, her son Dante, took the book from her hands and rested his chin on her shoulder, Grima hid her face in her mother's neck. Their mother's strength was incredible "I'll see you friday, Vergil." Alexandra said, cocking an eyebrow as she walked off. I watched her leave me there, confused and yet astonished.

"Yes... Lady Sirene..."


	3. The Discussion

After meeting that woman, I couldn't stop thinking about her; and it was only a few hours ago. She was a mysterious woman, her and her children who buried a redhead under the sand and rebuilt their sandcastle ontop of.   
She wanted to see me again, to see my sons again. Why did she choose me to associate with? To have my children play with hers. What if they try to bury my children just for a two second interaction?

I shouldn't jump the gun, Perhaps she is new in town. Then again she did say she never seen me around that park before. I placed my hands behind my back and strolled on home with Nero and Vitale walking infront of me, talking about how they had a blast at the park.  
Nero spoke about the park with excitement and passion, while Vitale spoke about it calmly and collectively; they were polar opposites, like Dante and I. I began to smile as I looked at the sky, the breeze felt warmer, almost nonexistent, the wind blew the colorful leaves on the ground and passed my feet. "Who was that woman you were talking to, father?" I heard Vitale ask, snapping me out of my daze "Um, I'm not sure, I just met her today." I replied, looking down at my shoes "She wanted to find some playmates for her children so I told her you two could help with that." Nero and Vitale groaned at this "Why us dad?" Nero asked "Are her children those kids on the monkey bars? If so I refuse to be associated with them" Vitale asked after, I groaned at their bickering.

And they didn't even know who they were yet. Never judge a book by its cover.

"No, the two children in the sandbox." I snapped, causing the boys to jump, they made me stop and roll my eyes "Look, we don't know them; they could be miserable, they could be the best thing that happened to you," I said kneeling down and placing a hand on their shoulders "If the playdate doesn't go so well, we won't affiliate them again." I stated, looking them in the eyes. "And if we like them, dad?" Nero asked, I looked at Nero who licked his lips and waited patiently for an answer.   
"We'll spend time with them once a week." I replied, standing up again. I grabbed my sons' hands and continued our walk home. 

"Eggs over rice with smoked salmon?" asked, placing the key in the keyhole, "Yes please." Vitale answered, "Sure..." Nero trailed off, he stared at his shoes as I opened the door.  
It was awfully quiet, but the smell of pizza wasn't faint. I ushered the boys in and closed the door behind them.   
The boys took off their shoes at the entrance and ran into the kitchen, I removed my shoes and followed them.   
The kitchen light was on, the smell of pizza got stronger as I turned my head towards the kitchen table to find Dante and the boys eating pizza at the table. I rolled my eyes, shooting my head towards the ceiling "I ordered pizza," Dante answered "I was going to coo-" "And now you don't have to, we can just throw the box away when we're done. Now, sit and eat." Dante interrupted, pointing his hand at an empty seat. 

I groaned before sitting down next him, eyeing the slices of cheese, bread, sauce, and most importantly the grease. This wasn't healthy for growing boys. Closing my eyes and letting out a sigh, I grabbed a slice and began to eat the grease filled food "So, did you meet any friends out there, like I said?" Dante asked, I didn't say anything, I kept on eating "He was talking to a woman, uncle Dante!" Nero shouted "Nero, no yelling in the hou-" "Really Vergil, you met a lady? What's her name?" Dante interrupted again, I looked down at my slice of pizza; almost finished. 

"Alexandra Sirene." I replied, still looking at the slice in my hand "Did you get her number-" "Dante!" I almost yelled, "Father, no yelling in the house..." Vitale said nonchalantly, I fumbled before biting into the pizza, finishing it before grabbing another. I wanted off this topic but I knew Dante wouldn't let this go until he knows everything.   
"Excuse me," I said clearing my throat "No Dante I didn't get her number, she seems like...The kind of woman to give you her number on the sixteenth date." I explained, Dante nodded his head before speaking "Classy?" He asked "Too classy." I almost laughed, "She was looking for children to play with her own, so I volunteered the boys to play with them." I continued. "Practically throwing us under the bus..." Nero groaned, he didn't like the sound of playing with her children "Father said it's only for one day... If we don't like it, we don't have to see them anymore Nero." Vitale advised, I nodded my head at him, thanking him for remembering what I said. It was a bit out of the blue to set up a playdate with a strange woman, but what it even more unusual was that it was only today.

Perhaps I took what Dante said too literally.

Perhaps I should of waited a few days.

"Hey now, this isn't just about you two, it's about father as well," Dante advised, tapping me on my shoulder "You see, he doesn't have friends-" "Dante!" I growled, Dante put his hands up in defeat "I'm just saying bro, a strange woman wants your kids to play with hers? Don't that smell a bit fishy?" Dante whined "She probably wants to eat them or something." He added, making the boys quickly look up from their meals with shocked face. Licking my lips in frustration, I nudged Dante in the chest with my elbow "Damn it Dante!" I said through gritted teeth, he was just making this harder on us.

We don't know whether to go now or just pretend that this whole meeting thing was just our imaginations.

After dinner I sent the boys to brush their teeth, while I waited by the doorway, thinking about this situation still. Why did she ask me? No, why did I volunteer? She only told me that she was looking for playmates. She never asked me to do it. Was I entranced by her beauty? Or were we both that desperate for friends. Perhaps she had sister who did the same thing to her as Dante did to me.   
I snapped out of my daze and looked at the boys who were still brushing their teeth "Make sure you brush your teeth, Nero. Last time you said you brushed but you just wet the toothbrush." I grumbled, Nero looked at me through the mirror before adding some toothpaste to his toothbrush, brushing as hard as he could. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms as Vitale walked passed me; Nero wasn't that fond of brushing his teeth at night. But he did it regardless.

After brushing their teeth, I sent them to bed. But I couldn't sleep, I thought of that woman, Alexandra Sirene. She couldn't be what Dante said she was. Perhaps she was just alone like me.  
Although I was surrounded with family; I still felt alone. "Dad?" I heard a voice say, I sat up to find Nero, rubbing at his eyes gently "I can't sleep, can I sleep with you?" He asked in his soft tone. I smiled at this, "Come on." I whispered, watching Nero climb onto my bed and settle down next to me. It wasn't long until Vitale joined us; where Nero goes, he goes. He layed himself on the other side of me, and finally everything went calm.

For about two hours, Dante, being the idiot he is. Layed down on my stomach and decided to stay there "Don't feed her," he mumbled, making the boys shiver and shake.

"Don't feed her".


	4. Grocery Shopping

Chapter 4: Grocery Shopping 

I rise the earliest, and because of this behavior, it means I have to make breakfast. I rolled Dante, who was still laying on me from last night onto the mattress, and quietly went downstairs to the kitchen.  
To get through making breakfast I'd usually turn on the vinyl and play the Ride of Valkyries, gently humming the song as I continued to cook. From the moment Nero and Vitale walked into the kitchen, I was done making their breakfast; Okayu (rice porridge) with pickled plums. 

"Morning dad..." Nero grumbled, scratching his head as he say down at the dinner table, "Morning Father." Vitale grunted, stretching his arms out as he walked towards the table as well, "Morning you two." I mumbled, looking over my shoulder before walking over to the table with their food, placing it in front of them.  
The boys looked down at it, watching the stream rise and dance before their little eyes, Vitale took the first bite, smiling at his meal "Delicious as always, father!" He muffled, his mouth was full and I could see the mushed up food which left me disgusted "Chew, swallow, then talk Vitale." I instructed, Vitale swallowed his food before looking down at his bowl again "Pardon me, Father..." he said quietly.

What was their deal with thinking I'm always grouchy and will hurt them the second I get?!

NO!

Dante walked into the kitchen, not acknowledging us until he looked into the refrigerator "Mornin' guys!" Was all he said, still looking for something in the fridge "Morning Dante, what are you looking for? Breakfast is right here..."  
"I don't wanna eat that shit, Verg."  
"Watch your language, Dante. There are children here."  
"Sorry, what I meant to say is... I don't want what you just cooked, I want cereal."  
I rolled my eyes at this, "Then you're going be crying about how you're hungry in half an hour..." I groaned. "Actually, I'm gonna to complain now... There's no milk." Dante argued, opening the freezer as he closed the refrigerator door.

"And no icecream either!?" He yelled in panic, Vitale and Nero chuckled under their breath, continuing to eat their porridge. "Who eats icecream in the morning?" I asked, running my fingers through my hair. Dante's stupidity, was the kind that leaves you breathless. I'm absolutely happy- no, relieved that he didn't have children of his own. "No milk, no icecream... This house is boring!" Dante yelled at the top of his lungs "Yet you still live here..." I trailed off "Eat our food." Nero continued for me "Watch our TV." Vitale chimed in, Dante was at a loss for words as we tore into him. "Still boring." Dante stated, Nero, Vitale, and I sighed "I'll go and get some milk and icecream, Nero would would you like to accompany me?" I suggested since my first son was done with his breakfast "Sure dad." Nero muffled, food was still in his mouth which made me turn away "Swallow then talk, Nero!" I grumbled.

I had to wait a while for Nero to get ready, so I stood by the door, looking around and silently breathing. The sounds of pitter patter coming down the stairs was from none other than Nero, who had his shoes already on. "Brushed your teeth?" I asked, "Yeah dad." He replied, smiling up at me, I smiled back as I placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him outside. It was a beautiful day for a walk, seeing the colors again, feeling the cool breeze against my body. How could you not enjoy it? Nero grabbed two of my fingers making me look down at him, he wasn't looking up at me, just at what was on front of us.

In the grocery store was cold and quiet, the only sound you could hear was from the carts squeaky wheels and the music on the radio.  
"Come Nero, let's make this quick." I whispered, gripping his hand tightly, we quickly made our way over to the dairy aisle, grabbing a carton behind the first one because I never trust the first one and it always look like it's on bad shape.  
"Don't forget to buy cereal for uncle Dante, dad." Nero advised, I looked down at him and nodded.  
"Thank you for reminding me Nero, we would have heard him complain for days on end." I groaned,taking his hand and going towards the cereal aisle.  
I swear the moment we got to the cereal aisle I felt my stomach churn as Nero's face lit up, not only did Dante love cereal but Vitale and Nero did as well; it wasn't healthy and doesn't fill their stomach up for hours, hence why I never let them eat it. That's why I cooked breakfast, lunch, and dinner. "Dad can I-" "Go for it..." I interrupted, and within two seconds Nero ran down the aisle looking at every box of cereal, I rolled my eyes at this.

I hate cereal.

Something pushed me from behind making me lunge forward, I slowly turned my body to see a bunch of cereal boxes stacked high, I looked back down the aisle to see Nero still looking around for a certain cereal. I turned back around to see the cereal boxes backing away just to push into me again, I moved out of the way as the cereal boxes went backwards then went past me.  
I watched the stacked cereal boxes go down the aisle only to discover that a small child was holding them. They were wearing a white sweater with blue writing on it and blue overalls, even their shoes matched with outfit. They had slightly curled hair and from that moment on I knew who it was; Dante Sirene, son of Alexandra Sirene.

If he was here, she had to be too; but I didn't want to go looking for her. That's creepy.

I smiled as he walked past Nero and went right. I couldn't help it, something about the quiet child made me happy, perhaps it was because they were silent, independent, talented, and intelligent.  
Perhaps it was because they weren't my own and made my children look like animals. I was too busy looking down the hall that I didn't even notice that Nero walked up to me.  
"All set, dad." He said holding up two boxes of cereal, I looked down as Nero continued to hold up the boxes "Alright, we can continue shopping." I advised, placing a hand behind Nero's back, steering him down another aisle.  
Nero and I went to the frozen food aisle and grabbed a tub of strawberry icecream, and I kid you not, the little quiet child was in the aisle, searching for something. He later on opened the door, grabbed a bunch of boxes, and stacked them on his head. The child walked away from the frozen aisle and disappeared, leaving my son and I alone to grab the things we need. 

Every aisle we went down, the child was there. But once we went to the produce aisle, the little boy wasn't there; he must've not liked vegetables. Or perhaps he was too small to be seen.  
"I'm just going to grab some vegetables and fruit and after that, we can leave." I explained looking down at Nero, who looked back at me and nodded. Walking towards the vegetables, I grabbed potatoes, carrots and corn, but the moment I got to the broccoli, someone grabbed the same exact one I did.

I slowly turned my head to see a blonde woman eyeing the broccoli, she blinked about two time before she turned her head towards me. Her eyes widened the way moment she saw me, "Oh my, what a surprise meeting you here." The woman's voice was filled with joy yet it wouldn't go over an indoor voice.  
Alexandra caused me to smile without doing anything, she had on a light blue dress with white flowers printed all over it, her hair was still in a messy bun and still filled with little red roses.  
"I had a feeling you were here, your son was in some of the aisles by his lone some." I replied, pointing a thumb behind me, Alexandra leaned to the side before straightening her posture. Staring at me with half lidded eyes, her lips curved into a smile.

"Oh yes, my little helper. He always comes back to me after he gets what we need." She explained, looking around for her son, who appeared out of nowhere with packages of instant noodles stacked high. He threw the packages until the shopping cart behind his mother, then stood next to his mother, staring at us "Nero this is Dante Sirene, the child you're going play with tomorrow." I explained, crouching down to Nero's height, Dante Sirene stared at us blankly before holding out his hand for Nero to shake. Nero took Dante Sirene's hand and shook it "Nice to meet you, Dante." Nero said shyly but Dante Sirene didn't respond right away, he took his hand out of Nero's as he rolled his eyes "Pleasure is all mine, chamaco." He groaned.

He must've been having a bad day.

Alexandra frowned at Dante before looking at me "Forgive my son... Dante, des excuses au garçon." She snapped at her son, she was speaking french?  
Dante Sirene looked at his mother before looking at Nero "Madre fina, excuse my attitude Nero, I'm not fond of talking..." He sighed looking down at the ground.  
Why were they speaking two different languages?  
When I first saw the child, he was sand sculpting in the sandbox with his little sister, now he's talking to his mother in Spanish. This child is interesting. "N-no worries." Nero stammered, getting nervous of the boys stare. I didn't see it before but the child's eyes were terrifying; the irises were blue, but the scleras were black! And the way he shifted them made it hard to look. I slowly looked at Alexandra, who started to smile sweetly at me.

I can't believe I'm saying this but, I, Vergil Sparda, am scared of this family.


	5. ...Awkward

"What made you want to shop today, Mr. Sparda?" Alexandra asked, blinking slowly and tilting her head left and right continuously, Vergil had no use to lie to the woman.   
Yet he couldn't put his finger on this feeling she gave him, he could hardly look her in the eye "Ran out of milk and icecream." Vergil replied, grabbing a few potatoes and placing them into the shopping basket.   
He didn't notice Alexandra watching his hand grabbing the vegetables, captivated by every hand gester, she quickly smiled then wiped it away before he noticed. "Could the same be said for you, Alexandra?" He asked after, Alexandra raised her eyebrows, then smiled "Restocking darling, the food is getting low." She answered, looking over her shoulder then back to Vergil.

To Vergil, it seemed like she had answer to everything. Unlike the woman he once knew, who stammered and would become flustered whenever he looked her in the eye.   
Somewhere, deep in his heart, he missed her.   
And all he had left to remember her by was their children and his memories. "Mr. Sparda?" The woman before him said in a worried tone. Vergil snapped out of his trans and stared at the woman before him "I'm fine." He answered, looking down at his plain brown dress shoes.  
Alexandra smiled as she placed a small hand on her chest "I'm glad you're okay. Oh, since you're the only person I know here, you wouldn't happen to know where the seafood aisle would be?" She replied, looking around the produce aisle, Vergil cocked an eyebrow at this. She couldn't be serious, right? 

How did she not know where the seafood aisle was? She must've been here, hundreds of times. "Um," Vergil began, he pointed towards the right "Straight ahead." He finished, Alexandra shifted her eyes in that direction, nodding before looking back him.  
"Thank you Vergil," she said walking behind her shopping cart and pushing towards the seafood aisle "Such a sweetheart, wouldn't you agree Dante?" She said after, Dante Sirene looked Vergil up and down before walking behind his mother "Absolutely mother, absolutely." Was all the little boy said, leaving both Nero and his father completely puzzled.

"What was that dad?" Nero asked, looking up his father, who was running his hand through his hair "I have not the slightest clue, Nero." Vergil replied "Let's hurry up, is there anything else we need?" He added, taking his son's small hand and lead him to the fruit, grabbing apples, oranges, mangoes, and grapes before going towards the bread aisle.  
"What kind of bread do we need?" Vergil asked Nero, but the boy didn't respond, "Nero, my memory isn't as great as it used to be, what bread do we usually eat?" Vergil started to growl, he looked down at his son and noticed that he was looking at what was ahead of them. "Dad... It's them." Nero whispered, pointing at the figures infront of them.  
It was Alexandra and Dante Sirene, their shopping cart was slightly filled with their groceries. Both Vergil and Nero swallowed, quickly looking at the first bread they could find.

"Oh? Mr. Sparda, hello again." Alexandra sang, wiggling her fingers at Vergil, making him flush Cherry red "Ohoho, don't be embarrassed of me... Or are you-" Alexandra cut herself off, before quickly walking up to Vergil and pressed her hand against his face "Do you have a fever? Everytime we talk to each other your face goes all red." She explained. Vergil couldn't help but smile at her remark, he didn't even remove her hand from his face.   
Alexandra let her fingers trace Vergil's face, touching his jawline, his cheeks, his nose, his chin.  
She was just taking all of his features in, her ocean blue eyes met his, and it felt like they stopped time from the eye contact. "What beautiful blue eyes you have..." She trailed off, slowly backing away so she can get a good look at them, Vergil's eyebrow slowly went up "Are you sure about that, Lady Sirene? Your eyes are far more beautiful than mine will ever be." Vergil blurted out, his eyes quickly widened after what he just said, Alexandra put a hand on her chest, her eyes didn't widen, but her eyebrows did.  
"O-oh my, thank you Vergil. I shall cherish every compliment you give me." She muttered, there was a bit of silence until the strange woman broke it "You should eat whole wheat bread, much better for growing boys." Alexandra mentioned, reaching into Vergil's shopping basket, putting back the white bread away, and placing whole wheat bread in the basket instead. Vergil did nothing but watch, why did she care about what bread he gave his sons? Perhaps Dante was right, maybe she did want to eat his children.

"Mother," Dante Sirene said nonchalantly, his mother turned around, giving him her undivided attention. "The man in white is here." He said after, Lady Sirene quickly turned back to Vergil, "Oh Mr. Sparda, it seems I haven't told you where this playdate will be located." Alexandra spoke quickly and quietly "It shall be at 135 Kingston St. it shouldn't be hard to find." She whispered after, she tapped on the side of his leg before walking past him "See you tomorrow." And with that, she left the aisle, her son quickly pushed the shopping cart as fast as he could to keep up with her.  
"What was that about?" Nero asked, looking at his confused father, he himself couldn't say what exactly happened. All he remembered was her reaching into his basket, turning around to listen to her son, turning around again to whisper quickly, hitting his thigh, and leaving. "I'm not quite sure, Nero." Vergil finally said, he touched his thigh and felt something crinkly in his pocket, he reached inside and pulled out a small piece of paper that was folded up, he unfolded it to find out it was her address and number written down.  
"I think it's time we go home as well, Nero."


End file.
